Hail To The Whale
Hail To The Whale is a fan episode. In this episode, Giggles, Spot, the penguins, Eejit, the Kiwis and Bruiser team up to get their revenge on Lumpy, who is melting the ice in the arctic. Roles Starring *Bruiser Featuring *Eejit *Spot *Giggles *Icy, Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus *Squishy *Waddles *White Kiwi *Kiwi *Lumpy Appearances *Oxygen Plot Bruiser is diving for fish, when he notices his cousin Eejit swimming by. Bruiser waves to Eejit and Eejit waves back. As Bruiser returns to the surface, he waves to Giggles and the Kiwis, who are in a lodge. Bruiser waves to the penguins who wave back. Bruiser then notices Lumpy, who is melting ice. Bruiser, enraged, angrily yells at Lumpy, who doesn't listen. Bruiser then calls Giggles and tells her about the problem, which angers her. Giggles, calls the kiwis, who call Eejit, who calls Spot, who calls the penguins. All of them are extremely angry with Lumpy for destroying the Arctic. The group are bringing in ice from the freezer, and they all attempt to mix with the ice in the Arctic and it works. But unfortunately, Lumpy is throwing dynamite in the water to kill fish in order to catch some. This gets Bruiser's attention and he gives Lumpy a fishing pole. As Kiwi and White Kiwi are given the dangerous task of removing the dynamite from the water, they hold on to each other as they remove the dynamite from the water. Unfortuantely the dynamite explodes, killing Oxygen, Kiwi and White Kiwi. The penguins soon discover that Lumpy is trapping members of their species, which angers them to a great extent. They angrily chase after Lumpy, who escapes in his snow mobile. The snowmobile breaks down, but as the penguins climb it, the snowmobile begins to work again, causing the snow mobile to run them over. Spot notices the penguin's coprses, and begins eating them, greedily. After, Spot has become a blob of fat from eating so much penguin meat. Lumpy, who is extremely hungry, clubs Spot to death and eats Spot's meat. Bruiser then notices Lumpy about set fire to an iceberg, so he, Eejit and Giggles chain themselves to the iceberg. It turns out Lumpy was just lighting a cigarette, but this sets Giggles on fire, and also burns the rope. Eejit attempts to put the fire out by spraying water out of his blowhole, but to no avail. Finally, Bruiser snaps and brutally mauls Lumpy. The resulting lack of fire causes more ice to appear. Bruiser and Eejit smile at a job well done, but the snowmobile runs them over. Deaths *Several fish die when Lumpy throws dynamite in the water. *Kiwi, White Kiwi and Oxygen are killed in an underwater explosion *Waddles, Icy, Eggy, Freezer, Arcticus and Squishy are run over by a snowmobile. *Spot is clubbed to death. *Giggles burns to death *Lumpy is mauled by Bruiser *Eejit and Bruiser are run over by the snowmobile Trivia *The title of the episode is the catchphrase of Thumpback in Skylanders *This is the only time Spot eats penguin meat *This is one of the times Bruiser teams up with Spot. *Kiwi, Eejit, White Kiwi and Giggles are the only animals not native to an icy region. *Giggles mirrors one of her actions in Every Litter bit Hurts but instead of chaining herself to a tree, she chains herself to an iceberg. *This is one of the few times Bruiser brutally hurts someone instead of beating them up. *Spot's death is a nod to the hunting of baby seals. *Apparently, Giggles knows the Kiwis. Perhaps she had met them before? *Eejit also knows the penguins apparently. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 37 Episodes Category:Episodes with no survivors